


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Feather)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Hermione Granger - character, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (094 - Feather)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Feather)

Each stroke of the feather made her skin tingle and her body tighten. She kept her eyes closed behind the silk blindfold and flexed against the leather restraints binding her arms to the headboard. As she shifted, she heard a low chuckle. "You're not supposed to move," Draco said.

The tip of the feather brushed over her ribs. Hermione jumped and hissed, trying futilely to edge away from the light touch. "Bastard."

Draco's laugh was dark and warm, thick as honey. "And just this morning, you called me a genius for this idea. You really should make up your mind." He dragged the feather across her waist and along the insides of her spread thighs. He tickled it behind her knees, forcing a giggle and a quiet swearing from her.

Another feather touched her throat, then both moved to her breasts. Biting her lip, Hermione wriggled in efforts to get the feathers on her nipples. Draco flicked them away and Hermione made a face. "Bastard genius," she said. She hid a smile at Draco's laugh, then arched her back in an invitation. "More," she demanded. "Please?"

"Well," Draco drawled. "Since you asked so nicely." The feathers danced on her skin.


End file.
